


Too Late

by Natileroxs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I wrote this as DenNor but you can take this anyway you want, M/M, No I'm not kidding this is sad, POV Second Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: Red roses can be beautiful, but thorns hurtHanahaki Disease Au





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SurrealSupernaturalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurrealSupernaturalist/gifts).



> I wrote this late at night because I was thinking about fanfic ideas. I've been so obsessed with Hanahaki disease (Also Homestuck but whatever) and so I wrote this. Homestuck kinda inspired the whole Second Person point of view as well.

Red roses used to be so beautiful.

But now you would say they were a curse.

There are too many. Too many petals surrounding you. Taunting you.

You remember hacking up every single one.

You remember vines crawling up your throat because that’s what they’re doing right now.

Thorns tear at your insides, petals clog up your mind.

Vines clutch at your lungs and tighten, cutting off your breath. Stopping the flow of oxygen from going around your system.

All though your heart speeds up, starts freaking out, you are not panicked. Despite the tears blurring your vision, you are not sad.

Because this is the true meaning of ‘Love is Pain’.

That love can hurt. Because it’s hurting you right now.

But you didn’t regret a moment of it.

You didn’t regret loving him.

You would never regret that.

He was your sunshine. Your light in the darkness. He was your everything.

And now you would die for it. Die for him. Because he didn’t love you back. Because you weren’t _his_ everything.

You hadn’t noticed, but your chest really hurt now.

Maybe true love couldn’t mute out all pain.

Maybe you didn’t want it to. Because pain meant you were alive.

So maybe you could see his face one more time. Sure it hurt to have him see you in such a state, but it didn’t matter that much.

You were right.

He came in at a run, anger and worry creating an interesting expression on his face.

But it was gone the second he spotted you.

This wasn’t how you wanted to see him, see his face. You wanted to see him laughing and smiling, not crying and pleading and shaking you at the shoulders in desperation.

Even though you both knew.

Knew it was too late.

You guess it would be nice to see that odd half smile on his face that made your heart flutter violently. But beggars can’t be choosers. And you were definitely a beggar by this point.

You could actually feel yourself drifting off, eyelids getting too heavy.

Good. You didn’t want to see his expression when you finally passed. When he realizes he’s lost you for good.

No... you shouldn’t be thinking about how much this will hurt him. How much this will break him.

Sure, he won’t admit it at first, but deep down he’ll be crying. So how could you do this to him?

Because you know that he’ll come to accept it as time passes. He’ll move on. That’s just the type of person he is. He won’t fall apart for you and then not piece himself back together.

And that’s what lets you finally let go. The knowledge that he will live on, not plagued by guilt forever.

You stop fighting. You wouldn’t say you were giving up. But you kind of were in a way. But not really. Because you just couldn’t anymore. You couldn’t keep giving him hope just to steal it away.

Your heart stops, eyes closed, face relaxed into a light smile you hope he will think of.

You are weightless now, no longer attached to a psychical form that could weigh you down. You can’t see but that doesn’t matter. You can feel his soul, his presence.

You hope you won’t be lonely, but you can stand that if he lives longer. If he doesn’t suffer the same fate you did.

He will live a long time. You can wait for that. You can wait for him.

You will wait for him, protect him.

Because you love him.

With all your heart.


End file.
